A Dragon's Mother
by joyfullil'writer
Summary: Forgotten and alone, Lucy has had enough of the pain that seems to repeat itself in her life. From her childhood to her teens and now, Lucy finally leaves the guild, who has push her aside for 8 months, to restart her life. She travels across Fiore in search of power and gains it from an unlikely source. Back with strength, Lucy now searches what she has crave the most, a family.
1. A Silent Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Sorry, I re-uploaded this chapter with a more grammatical and spelling correct one. Sorry again!**_

**A Dragon's Mother**

Chapter 1: Silent Betrayal

It's been 8 months.

8 grueling months of silent torture from my owm nakamas, from Fairytail. But who was I to deny them the pleasure of spending every minute of their time treasuring one of their own who supposedly died? Yes, 'died', for Lisanna Strauss, never died just transported into another world, well no one knew that so it's all very understandable as to why everyone was giving her their undying attention, even if it meant ignoring another...

You see, after our adventure through Edolas and back, my team and everyone else in Fairy Tail especially the Strauss siblings, discovered very happily the return of their 'thought to be dead' guild member and sister, Lisanna. So it was no surprise at all that Master announced for a party in honor of her. Everyone cheered, drunk, fought and mingled with each other, more so with Lisanna and Team Natsu minus me.

I didn't know why, but whenever I tried to talk to her she would always say a reason to excuse herself and talk with the other members of the guild. At first, I thought she was just shy and nervous to talk to me since I was new face to her, but as days pass I could clearly catch her having small talk with Juvia, a little advice sharing with Wendy, heck even passing a hello or comment towards Gajeel! I keep telling myself that it was nothing, that maybe she was more comfortable with them. Yet still, days turn to weeks, and not once did she try to talk to me, I even try to start the conversation myself! But as always, she excuses herself again. So I gave up trying, maybe you can't befriend them all, and so I turn myself back from befriending Lisanna to my day-to-day routine within the guild. However, I never realized or even dreamt of it that Lisanna wasn't the only one brushing me off.

It started small of course, I never even noticed it but I could slowly feel it, Mira would forget my order of shakes or food, Cana would rather ask Lisanna to drink with her or chat with, and Levy would no longer comment about my novel and would rather ask if I've seen Lisanna anywhere. I paid no heed to these of course, Lisanna's return was still fresh from everyone's mind and with that I continued with my day by telling myself everything will go back normal. But oh, did I regret those words, because only did weeks turn to months did I finally see and feel the greatest change of all, no one acknowledges my presences anymore. Mira completely ignores me whenever I try to order and just turns away, Cana would look pass me as if I were see through image and just turn back to her barrel, Levy would either be too immerse with a book or ogle Gajeel to even give me a passing glance, Jet trying to impress Levy would pass me by not noticing at all how he practically shoved me aside as if I were nothing but trash, Droy with his excessive eating brushes me off with his leftovers, Macao and Wakaba no longer ogle my body or make any comments regarding about my civil status, heck, all the other guild members no longer ask or inquire about my state of health and mind regarding Team Natsu...

Team Natsu, they were the most painful impact of them all.

It all happen after two months of the guild ignoring and passing me off as mere wind. First it started with ignoring me and talking with Lisanna instead, then turned to forgetting about me before and during their leave for a missions, and soon it turn to me being replaced as member.

No matter how days may pass, I probably would never forget that day...

_¤¤¤¤(Flash_Back_Start)¤¤¤¤ _

_I was sitting on my usual stool in front of the bar trying very hard not to let the guilds silent mistreatment get to my head when the call of my name jolted me from my thoughts. As I whipped my head towards the caller, weeks of not hearing my name being called made me a little excited, my pained frown instantly melted and a soft thankful smile graced my features, there not ten feet away from me, was Team Natsu. They were heading towards me and that hopeful spark deep within me grew every step they take and my smile quickly grew into a grin as they finally reached me. _

_"Hey you guys!" I said, a little too cheery but who's to blame me? Two months of being forgotten, I should be mad and cold towards them but who was I kidding, I truly missed them and the thought of returning to my beloved team again meant forgiving them of their cold treatment then bygones be bygones! Before I could ask them what's wrong, Natsu cuts me off with a raised hand not too far from my face._

_"We need to talk to you about something important." He said with a tone I never thought the cheerful, lovable, and caring Natsu could produce, cold, as he lowered his hand and looked me dead in the eye._

_"O-of course... Wha-what is I-it?" I stuttered, fear was creeping within me. I didn't know why, but I was getting scared, horrified even, of the next words Natsu was about to say. __If only I knew beforehand what they were, I would have stopped him and just ran away; the pain it inflicted was too much to bear. __He suddenly then grins at me, his signature grin, oddly enough though it didn't comfort me like it usually does, but instead it somehow intensified the foreboding feeling inside me._

_"Me, Gray and Erza, have all agreed to remove you from the team and add Lisanna instead to increase our team's teamwork and power." He proclaims rather happily, not even taking a glance at my shocked and pained face. Maybe he couldn't, it took a few seconds to register his news and I quickly used every ounce of willpower I had to mask the pain so surprise was probably the only thing he could notice, IF he notices._

_"Think of this as an opportunity, Lucy, to go on solo missions and train yourself and become more proficient in battle. That way, no one has to save you all the time and render you from possible battle experience." Ezra states this time as she walks forward, standing beside Natsu and looks at me, her eyes serious._

_I wasn't sure whether Erza was purposely trying to minimize the hurt in her statement for my sake by stating that or this was always her way of kicking someone out, to look at everything as an opportunity to train, either way, the hurt of abandonment was clearly there._

_"That and you don't have to complain anymore about your rent money whenever we wreck some things, since now we'll be taking higher paying jobs to balance reward with repair. You'll only get hurt if you keep joining us." Gray says in a matter-of-fact tone as he too stands beside Natsu on his left. His face indifferent, eyes neither cold nor caring just, bored._

_'Not get hurt'? Can't they see they were practically ripping my heart little by little and the fact that they can't even feel it just intensifies the pain._

_I couldn't reply, how could I? The way they said as if it didn't affect me at all. I just blinked and slowly nodded, fear that any words I might say could trigger the tears that were threatening to fall in great amounts, but I had a painful inkling feeling that they would mistake it for tears of gratitude rather than pain._

_"Good you understand, Lucy! We'll be off then, we're going to look for Lisanna and tell her the great news!" Natsu yells as he and the others run off towards the guild doors and finally, disappear._

_That's it? I ask myself. That wasn't so hard to take in at all. I keep repeating in my head, unaware of the tears finally streaming down my face. I just keep staring at the doors hoping it was all just my imagination a dream maybe, but the fact no one was talking about a girl who's crying by the bar was all the evidence it took to shatter my hope. The tears keep streaming but I made no sound, no wail, nor curse or even a tiny squeak as I just stared at the guild doors, not even when a rough arm pulls me from my stool, quickly yet gently pulling me towards the back doors and out behind the guild where the peaceful garden of Fairy Tail was, and finally into a hard chest. _

_I was like a broken doll, not feeling nor caring. I didn't know who pulled me or was literally hugging me and burying my face into his hard toned chest, I just didn't care, my mind and body was still in complete shock after what Team Natsu had just announced to me, whether I was to be killed or murdered there and now hardly fazed me, that was of course until I heard him and two others speak. I never noticed at all the one small group who still cared._

_"Just cry it out, hell, yell it, damn it. Do it or you'll really turn broken... Bunnygirl." A gruff and annoyed voice calls out above my head. My eyes widen with realization as tilted my head up slowly and meet Gajeel's indifferent look but his worried eyes betray his I-don't-care face. Before I could recover from my discovery shock, a small trembling body hugs me from behind and with a trembling voice filled with unbearable sadness, the little body spoke._

_"D-don't b-be sad anymore (sob) Lu-lucy-san (sob) we-we won't ever (sniff) (sob) le-leave you.. (sniff) (sob)" Again my eyes widen with realization as I turn my head and see a trembling blue headed little girl clinging behind me. Wendy..._

_"Please Lucy-san, let it all out. Juvia always lets her tears be full and real to prevent Juvia from dying inside (sniff) I'm so very so-sorry... (sniff) (sob) Lucy-san!" It was pretty obvious who it was, the third person call practically gave it away. Even in my current state, I still giggled mentally, as Juvia hugs me from my side resulting in hugging both me, Gajeel and Wendy at the same time which also means getting drenched with her waterfall tears. I hear Gajeel complaining but still not letting go of me, Wendy still clinging and Juvia crying her heart out. _

_Somehow, along the way, my tears stop being sad ones and turn into happy ones as I finally hug Gajeel back. He seemed to stiffen at first but no sooner did he relaxed and responded with tightening his hold on me as I wail my heart out and finally let out a full blown cry, not caring who might hear them._

_¤¤¤¤(Flash_Back_End)¤¤¤¤ _

_It was on that day did I know that I wasn't completely alone nor was I completely forgotten. Gajeel, along with Wendy, Juvia, Pantherlily and Carla, had somehow notice the guild's aloof attitude towrads me. They also thought it was temporary and would soon revert back to normal. So the five continued with their time but with a lingering suspicion still present. That was until two months finally passed and the sudden incident with Team Natsu confirmed their thoughts, __"Lucy had been forgotten as their nakama."__._


	2. A Loner's Walk

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail! Forgot to place one like this in the first chapter, oh well...**_

_**Sorry again, like the previous chapter, I re-uploaded this chapter with a spelling and grammar correct one. Hope it looks cleaner… Thank you, and enjoy!**_

**A Dragon's Mother**

Chapter 2: A Loner's Walk

Weeks have passed since I was removed from Team Natsu, and the guild has continued to act as if I wasn't there. It was pure torture to enter the guild everyday like this, no one noticing you, no one greeting, no one even passing even a curious glance at you! So many times had I debated with myself into just screaming at the top of my lungs right there in the middle of the guild just for all of them to realize, I AM RIGHT HERE, DAMMIT! But it was too obvious that wouldn't have worked either, if my yelps and sudden yells of annoyance after being shoved or pushed forcibly by random guild members weren't given any thought, they'd probably just think I was a crazy person who entered the guild and just started screaming for no reason and be kicked out like nothing.

Unable to just stand around and be ignored, I reasoned to myself that doing nothing would not help me, so with heavy heart I walked up towards the mission board and picked out a job, easy enough to survive and finished but rewarding enough to sustain me. With a sad smile, I would examine the request form and forcibly will myself not to cry and instead think of the positive outlooks on my upcomming solo missions.

Still, it was hard, whenever I decided on carrying out on the missions, I would had to seek out Mira to record the request form on the log book since she was in-charge of that. I would call out to her, waving my hand to gain her attention, but a blank look was her only reply before turning away to happily tend to other customers. My eyes widen in horror, my body frozen for a few seconds before berating myself for even believing and trying.

I brought my hands down and let out a low pained laugh, before smiling sadly. I'd walked around the bar to look around behind it, knowing Mira wouldn't notice nor care, for a pen and a paper, I would write down all the information Mira needed to record and just place the note above the book below the counter, after that I'd walk out slowly and only turn around once I reached the guild doors, I'd say my goodbyes then turned around and quietly close the doors behind me with a single tear flowing down my face before I disappear alone.

Another painful reminder of my loneliness was that after returning from my solo missions, I'd return home bruised and alone with no-one there at my apartment to greet me. No stripping-and-almost-naked exhibitionist, or a stuffing-his-face fire mage, or a rummaging-through-my-drawers-and-blushing-like-a-t omato red head, or even an annoying blue cat eating a fish fresh from my fridge while blatantly insulting me. Going home to that just added more pain to my already battered body.

Many times I'd get lucky, if you can even call it that, and pass out bleeding before I could reach my apartment and feel that suffocating pain of pure loneliness, dying then and there on the cold street seem so inviting. However, a certain lion spirit flat out refuses to let me die, so with a poof and a struggling pained face, he'd pick me up bridal style and slowly walk me home, all the while willing himself not to be engulf in pure rage for my current state.

My spirits, specifically Virgo and Loke since they were my only ones who could pass through their gates without my aide, would always be there to tend to my wounds. Virgo, known to be emotionless, would furrow her brows in a hard attempt to concentrate on my physical state and not be affected with her also growing rage, Loke however would look at me with an angered face then a sad one and finally guilt, after his mixing emotions, he'd settle with a forced smile and just sit down near my head and brush my golden locks while Virgo continues to bandage me.

After awhile though, they'd leave, leaving me alone again in my empty apartment, trying hard to fall asleep, when tears instead fall from my face. It was already dark out, no need for the window to be open to tell, the room got even darker and sounds of my sobs very audible, and just as new tears would fall my eyes, a glowing of light caught my eye, it was clear where it was coming from so I sat up from the bed and reach over the glowing light on top of my desk beside my bed.

My keys...

They were giving me a soothing warm light, ensuring me that I wasn't alone tonight. I smiled softly down at them as I lay my head back down all the while holding them close to my chest as drifted off to dreamless slumber, my keys never once dimming their light for me. They would do this every night, and I was truly thankful of it, who knows how many sleepless night I'd have undergone if not for them, still even they're comfort had limits.

I'd still visit the guild alone and unwanted, Loke would question me relentlessly as to why I keep torturing myself there, I'd just smile at him and he'll look at me with a desperate face. After a minute of determined staring, he'd finally look away, signaling he's lost once again in the argument, he knew why I still force myself back towards that empty void of a guild, he knows perfectly why. With that thought he smiles warmly at me which I return with the same warmth before he poofs away and I prepare myself for the crushing feeling at the guild.

I'd open the guild doors, pained and sad with how people still treated me like a ghost but the feeling would slowly ebb away as I spot a small group off at the far end of the guild, sitting at a round table with one last unoccupied seat. I'd walked towards them, seat myself down before finally greeting them.

"Good morning! Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and to both of you as well, Lily, Carla!" I greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy-san!" Wendy replies happily, a bright smile gracing her features, as she looks up from a medical book, Carla giving me an equal warm smile from her spot on Wendy's lap.

"Juvia greets you a good morning as well, Lucy-san." Juvia says with a soft smile.

"Morning to ya, Bunnygirl." Gajeel gruffly says, as he pauses from his literally-iron-only-filled breakfast, but the worried and relief tone was clearly evident underneath. Lily giving me firm nod then a smile as he crosses his arms and sits silently on the table. We chatted and laughed for God knows how long, not one of them leaving my side.

This is why I'd continue bracing myself everyday here in the guild, enduring every day the heavy weight of loneliness from the others, willing every inch of my body to remain even when pain was there. Because inside this hell of a place still exist a small family I treasure dearly. And they vow never to let me feel the pain, alone ever again.

Except, I never realize how early that promise was to be stolen from me.

_**There done with the cleaning and adding with this chap! Hope you all like. Sorry again!**_

_**Stay tune for my next update, see you all soon, bye!**_


End file.
